batmantheanimatedseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bane (episode)
| season = 2 | number = 6 | image = File:Bane Title Card.jpg | imagewidth = 250 | airdate = September 10th, 1994 | director = Kevin Altieri | writer = Mitch Brian | story = | teleplay = | music = Lolita Ritmanis | previous1 = Harlequinade | next1 = Second Chance | previous2 = Catwalk | next2 = Baby-Doll }} Bane is an episode of the second season of Batman: The Animated Series. It is notable for introducing the iconic villain Bane to the series in a story loosely adapted from his comic book origin story. This would also be Bane's only appearance in the show. "Bane" was the 75th produced episode overall and the 10th episode produced in the second season. Synopsis Batman comes face to face with his most powerful adversary yet, the chemically charged assassin, Bane. Originally hired by Rupert Thorne to kill Batman, Bane plans on taking control of Thorne's criminal empire once Batman is destroyed. It's a fight to the death with all of Gotham in the balance as Batman takes on the man who has vowed to break the Bat. Plot Candice waits at the Gotham Airport for a person to arrive. The plane lands on Gotham and from it comes a massive man who walks straight towards Candice. The lady greets the man, whose name is Bane and shows him the way to a car that's waiting for them both and they get going towards their destination. Rupert Thorne is training on his private gym and he knocks his assistant Dicky, for suggesting that his physical condition isn't the most appropiate to be a crime boss. At that moment, Candice arrives with Bane, who meets with Thorne, the man who contacted him. Thorne pays Bane to eliminate Batman and the hired assassin tells him that first he is going after Killer Croc, because he is now roaming free and the Batman is sure to follow the criminal. Bane wants to see Batman in action, learn how he fights, analyze him and after that, he would get rid of him with ease. As predicted, Croc strikes in a warehouse by breaking inside and taking all the valuable objects. His hired help is trying to open the safe when Batman and Robin appear in the scene. The duo take out all of Croc's henchmen and their leader tries to get away with the safe on his truck, just to be stopped by Batman, who throws a smoke bomb towards him. Croc makes his way outside to the streets and the duo follow him to the sewers, where Croc has decided to stand his ground and fight. However, from one of the sewers' walls comes Bane and confronts Croc, who is ready to fight. Bane uses a device on his wrist that pumps some liquid into his body, making him bigger, faster and stronger and he destroys Killer Croc in a matter of seconds. Batman and Robin notice the screams of pain and go to see what happened just to find an unconscious Killer Croc, lying on the water and a hole in the wall of the sewers. Robin reckons that the person who did that to Croc must be a tough one and maybe on their side of the law. However, when they reach the surface, taking Croc with them, they find that someone has wrecked the Batmobile and by the looks of it, they did it with bare hands. Batman has to agree with Robin that the responsible must be a tough person. Back in the Batcave, Robin tries to repare the Batmobile while Batman looks for information about a secret Cuban project known as "Gilgamesh". Batman tells Alfred the story of a cuban prison called Peña Duro, where some doctors experimented on prisoners until one experiment went terribly wrong and one man was given superhuman abilities with a drug known as Venom. That man, who is known as Bane, escaped from Peña Duro to become a professional assassin and it seems that he has been hired to kill Batman. Batman wonders who might want to see him dead and have enough money to afford the five million dollars that Bane asks for a job. Alfred gives him the answer by showing him a newspaper with the name of Rupert Thorne in it. At Thorne Enterprises, Candice and Bane discuss about their future plans. Candice knows that Bane is unstoppable and she suggests that he should take control of the city once he gets rid of Batman. Bane knows that Thorne would cause him some troubles, but Candice tells him that they can get rid of Thorne as well and then she kisses the assassin. Minutes later, Thorne arrives at the office and Candice leaves Bane with her employer to discuss the situation about Batman. Thorne warns Bane that he sould be careful with Batman, and Bane reckons that the vigilante might be closer than they expect. At that same moment, Robin spies on them from the other side with an special equipment to record voice from a distance and he recorded Candice's conversation with Bane; he takes the tape out and keeps it on his Utility Belt. Candice gets a taxi outside the building and Batman follows her in the batmobile, while at that exact moment, Bane climbs to the building from where Robin recorded everything and grabs the teen wonder by the arm with the intention of dropping him to the street below. Robin manages to free himself from Bane and he tries his best to escape the brute, but in the end, Bane captures him and knocks him unconscious. Bane realizes that Robin could be of use to him and decides to keep him alive. Candice gets home and Batman appears inside her apartment wanting to know everyting about Bane. Candice doesn't worry at all about Batman's presence and she sits comfortably to watch some cartoons. When the phone rings, Candice tells Batman that it's probably for him. Batman picks up the phone and Bane tells him that he has been looking at him this whole time and that he should be more careful if he doesn't want to end up like his partner. Batman quickly looks through the window and notices Robin's upper outfit hanging from some cables in the front building. The dark knight leaves Candice's place and the lady does the same. Batman picks up Robin's outfit with a note pointing him towards the direction of a ship called The Rose's Thorne in the docks. Bane has chained Robin to a crane and tied weights around his legs to prevent any escape attempt. Candice wants to take Robin's mask off, but Bane tells her to wait until they can unmask both Batman and Robin. Bane pulls Robin into the ship's hold, which is filling with water. Batman arrives and Bane comes out to meet his target. Using his Venom, Bane increases his physique and gives Batman a hard fight. Using a harpoon-gun, Batman sends Bane flying to the ocean and quickly he goes to save Robin, who is about to drown because of the water levels are almost reaching his nostrils. Batman takes off the weights from his legs and then the chains from his hands. Batman and Robin climb out of the hold just to find Bane has already returned. Bane takes Batman out of the hold but pushes Robin back to the water. Candice, who was looking the whole time, gets near the edge of the hold to watch Robin and the teen wonder taunts her to come to the water and fight him. Candice takes off her heels and dives into the water to fight the young man. Meanwhile, Batman tries his best to defeat Bane, who doesn't seem to be tired or affected by Batman's attacks. Batman tries to use a Batarang against Bane, but the brute catches it and crushes it like paper. Bane delivers a couple of blows that weaken Batman and he tells Batman to beg for mercy and to scream his name, but Batman defiantly refuses. Bane picks Batman up and prepares to break Batman's back when Batman uses his batarang to destroy the venom pumping device on Bane's wrist causing the venom to overflow into into Bane's body. Bane starts hurting and after several moments of agony, Batman disconnects the main tube from Bane's head, leaving the man completely harmless and unconscious. Robin and Candice fight in the water until Robin gets the upper hand and manages to subdue the fearless secretary. Candice climbs up the hold and notices that Batman has defeated Bane and she starts running away from the ship. Robin tries to follow her, but Batman tells him that there's no need to follow her, since he knows where she's going. Moments later, Batman arrives at Thorne's office and throws Bane, his mask and equipment on Thorne's desk in front of the mob boss. Candice is hiding behind Thorne's chair and Batman plays the tape of Candice's conversation with Bane in front of them all. Batman walks away from Thorne's office, leaving Candice's fate in the angered hands of Rupert Thorne. Cast Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Directed by Kevin Altieri Category:Written by Mitch Brian Category:Animation by Dong Yang Animation Category:Soundtrack by Lolita Ritmanis Category:Rupert Thorne Episodes Category:Character Debut Episodes Category:Comic Adaptations Category:Killer Croc Episodes Category:Multiple Villains Episodes